Hades's Pain
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: A story about how Life stinks, even as an immortal. Hades has had a tough life, but it never gets better.


Everyone always called Hades evil, but he's not. Everyone makes him out as a bad guy, when he's not. Hades is just an immortal, stuck in a pit, living with never ending depression. When you think about it his life just sucks.

* * *

"Don't do this! I can't help you in Alaska!" Pluto said to Hazel's mom.

"She told me everything! I'm doing what's best for my daughter!" The mother yelled. Pluto could tell he couldn't change her mind. Their lives would end in Alaska where he couldn't help them. It would destroy him.

"Please! You know I can't help you there! Just sit down and listen to me for a minute! I'm trying to help you!" Pluto tried. He always did, but everyone so far had died on him. Everyone except his immortal messed up family. Gods if they weren't there!

"I'm done listening to you! You know, what they say is true, your evil!" she shouted and slammed the door.

* * *

That was the last he heard from his lover. She and the child he cursed died. If she had just listened to him, they would have been safe. But no one ever listens to him. No one ever trusts him. Now he was alone, again.

* * *

He fell in love with Maria Di Angelo next. She was the world to him, everything. She was beautiful, and caring. They had to children a couple of years later. They were happy for a while.

Then Zeus said he was spending too much time with them and to send them away or he would kill them. Hades talked to his wife about this, but again she wouldn't listen.

"Just head back to the underworld, we'll be fine if you do." Maria explained.

"Don't you understand, the lord of the sky wants you dead, along with our children!" Hades barked. He couldn't stand for this to happen again. He couldn't let them die.

"We'll be safe! The children will be safe with me! You head back down! You endangering us all!" She argued back.

"Maria! He wants you dead! I can't lose you!" Hades tried again. She didn't get how bad the situation was. She would never understand his loss, all he wanted to do was protect his family!

"Say good-bye to the kids, Hades." Maria said packing her bags.

Hades walked over to the kids, how was he to explain this? Bianca was twelve years old! They weren't ready for this, but they weren't ready to die either. Either way they were way too young.

"Daddy!" Nico said coming over to him. "Bianca said you were leaving. Is that true?" Hades looked at his son. The boy had pleading eyes, he didn't want him to go either! He had to, Maria would make him one way or another.

"Daddy?" Nico was still looking at him. He was waiting for the death god to answer. He wanted to know the truth. Most importantly he wanted to understand it all. He was ten, he couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry son, but I must go. I will miss you, and I will come to visit." Hades said. Nico burst into tears, which left Hades doing something he never ever had done; he hugged his son.

Then he heard a terrible scream from the room, then a flash of light. He rushed in to find his love on the floor dead. Nico and Bianca were beginning to follow him.

"Bianca, stay out of this room with Nico, understand?" Bianca nodded.

He shut the door and went over to his wife. She was struck by lightning. "Zeus!" Hades screamed.

Zeus had everything. He was mommies little favorite child. He never was stuck in his fathers stomach. He had a wife that would be with him forever (even if it was his own sister). He had kids.

If Hades killed one of Zeus's kids there would be a riot on Olympus. Everyone would be yelling at him, yet no one would yell at Zeus for killing his wife? How was this fair. How?

* * *

Hades took his children to the River Lethe. He couldn't have them remember this day, it would be too hard for them. He would put them in the Lotus Casino, to save them until he would send them to bring them out.

He couldn't let them die like Hazel, he had to try to save them!

* * *

Now at this very moment he was looking into those same eyes as her did many years ago. The same child was asking questions of him. Nico, all he wanted was answers.

And answers he shall get...

* * *

Next time you hear about someone, don't judge. You don't know what they've been through. They also may not be as bad as some say. They may just wanted to save their families.


End file.
